As a conventional hand dryer, for example, Patent Literature 1 describes a wall-mountable hand dryer which is configured to blow out a drying airflow through a nozzle (blow opening) toward a drying space so as to hit hands inserted in the drying space to dry the hands. Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a hand dryer having a reflecting plate provided below an airflow nozzle (discharge opening) with a drying space defined between the reflecting plate and the nozzle.